Freddy's Hat: A Freddy x Bonnie Fanfic
by SeraphTheHitman
Summary: When Bonnie playfully steals Freddy's hat, how will he react? Will Bonnie be in for more than just a lecture about not stealing. Bonnie is female in this story.


This is my first Fan fiction. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own FNaF characters. They belong to Scott Cawthon. Also Bambi and Thumper belong to Disney.

 **A/N:** I know that Bonnie is a boy in the game. Bonnie being a girl in this story is **intentional**.

Freddy's Hat

Bonnie was bored. She had gone to everyone in the pizzeria to try and, well, do something, but everyone was too busy. During the closing hours, everyone liked getting rest after the long day of entertaining. Bonnie respected their decisions, but she just had nothing at all to do. Freddy walked by and gave her a tired smile. Bonnie had to admit, her heart did a flutter a bit when he walked by. Freddy and her weren't officially dating, but if he ever needed a date for some work party or other, she was the one he would ask. Bonnie was always happy to oblige, for she thought that he was, well, incredibly cute. Thinking over all this, Bonnie got a devilish idea. She snuck up behind Freddy as he was lowering the volume on the juke, and snatched his top hat off his head. "Hey! Give that back!" Freddy yelled as Bonnie ran down the east corridor.

"Nope! It's mine now!" Bonnie called back. She was laughing quite a bit, thoroughly enjoying the chase. The two past Foxy, who chuckled at the racquet that they were making. Meanwhile, Freddy was still chasing after Bonnie who was happily dancing along with his top hat. Although Freddy was stronger than Bonnie, she was more agile and swift. Freddy was keeping up at a fair pace, but he wasn't gaining quickly. "Try n' catch me!" Bonnie called teasingly, waving the hat tauntingly above her head. At this point Freddy was panting from the chase.

He muttered a few things under his breath, but then said, "Bonnie, can we just stop. I'm tired. Just give me the hat back."

"NO!" Bonnie playfully yelled, "If you want it you'll have to come and get it." Freddy just sighed, keeping his composure. When Bonnie saw that he wasn't budging, and was loosing interest, she put the hat on her head and said, mimicking Freddy's accent, "'Hiya Kids! I hope your ready for a good time! I'm Freddy Fazbear, the alpha male of the group'," Bonnie started laughing, then went back to her impression, "'but sadly I'm not man enough to tell Bonnie the feelings I obviously have for he-'"

"Okay that's it," Freddy yelled, a blush growing on his cheeks. He had heard enough. Bonnie went on laughing while saying,

"Come on Freddy! We all know you love me!" That only made his cheeks redder. When Bonnie glanced back, she saw that Freddy was gaining quite quickly, so she pretended to get tired and slow down.

"Now I gotcha!" Freddy cried in triumph. Bonnie grinned at this and called,

"Not quite!" She started speeding up again. She only had a few options: the Kitchen, restrooms, or back to the main room. She chose the kitchen, because she knew she could scare Freddy there. She turned off the lights and hid behind the island clutching Freddy's hat closely.

"Bonnie I know you're in here. Come out and play." He quietly teased. Bonnie silently laughed, using her voice box to echo the sound around the kitchen. She thought of something to say that would embarrass him further.

"Freddy, it's so cute how close you are to your hat," she cooed. Freddy was both fuming and blushing as Bonnie said these things. He moved his hand to the wall and turned on the lights. There was Bonnie on the other side of the island, his hat on her head, grinning at his anger and embarrassment. But now Freddy was finally given a chance to think, and he devised a way of getting back at Bonnie. He started walking over to the kitchen doors, while Bonnie taunted, "Giving up so soon Fweddy Bear?" Freddy was physically unfazed by this, but on the inside he was thinking, _I wish she would just stop teasing me._ He let that thought leave his mind as he locked the door, his back towards Bonnie. _Now it's my turn to have some fun_ he thought. He blacked-out his eyes, and turned saying in a lower, more dangerous tone of voice,

"You have no where to run." He started walking towards Bonnie. This frightened her a good deal.

"Fr-Fred?" Bonnie said. She was very scared. She started to move backward. Freddy stretched out his arm and pressed the light switch. They went out, and the only light in the room came from Freddy's eyes and mouth. He started playing his tune. Meanwhile, Bonnie was terrified. She scrambled backwards and tripped. Freddy's laughter filled the room, and Bonnie pushed herself away further. When she finally reached the corner, she frantically searched the area for a light switch, hoping to blind Freddy for a brief moment, but all she found was a dim emergency lamp, doing nothing but helping Freddy find her. She was quietly whimpering as Freddy towered over her. He looked down at the hat, held close and tight by the bunny in front of him. Inside he felt a little bad for scaring her so, but he knew that she wouldn't be scared much longer.

"You've been naughty," Freddy sung quietly, slightly blushing at the slightly suggestive manner of his word choice, "And naughty people get punished." Bonnie's face was red and, despite her fear, she almost laughed at how suggestive he sounded.

"Freddy, you better not- Ahaahaaaahaa! Freeddddddy!" she laughed as he tickled her, "Stahp!"

"That's what you get for taking my hat," he playfully whispered.

"Oookaayyyy just stoooop! I wonn't do it againnnnn!" she cried. He tickled her belly, her sides, her neck, and her underarms.

"Now where are you the most ticklish I wonder?" Freddy took up a mock thinking expression, "Hmmm. I guess the only way to find out is to test everywhere again."

"NO!" Bonnie cried, "I won't take your hat again I prooomise AAAHAHAAHAHHAH" He had found her most ticklish spot: her feet. It wasn't a surprise to Freddy, but it was a glorious moment when he discovered it. He poked them, stroked them, and ran he fingers all over them. She laughed the hardest when he tickled her there. But the Freddy's favorite part of this "punishment" was when he tickled her ears, and her right foot would hysterically tap the ground just like Thumper from Bambi. When he stopped, Bonnie was a mess of laughs, squeals, and even tears. She just lay there and panted for a while. Freddy was quite satisfied with his work, and so he turned on the lights of the kitchen, unlocked the doors, and just sat next to Bonnie for a little while. When she sat up, he whispered in her ear,

"I think I could get used to you stealing my hat every so often." His warm breath sent shivers down her spine, and she smirked,

"Careful whatcha wish for." And she tackled him to the corner, making his hat fall of.

"Wha- Ahhahahaha! Bonnnniee! Nooo!"

"Just a little payback!" she said as she tickled him. Bonnie was surprised at how ticklish Freddy was. "Wait! One minute." She picked up Freddy's hat and plopped in on her head, then took up the same mock thinking expression Freddy had put on several minutes before. Freddy's eyes widened, as he knew what was coming. He tried to push off Bonnie but it was no use. Mimicking Freddy's accent, Bonnie said, "Now where are you most ticklish I wonder? Hmmm. I guess the only way to find out is to test everywhere. But since you're bigger than me, it will probably take longer." Bonnie smirked at her own words, and wiggled her fingers threateningly.

"Ahahahahahahhahahhhaaaaaha," Freddy cried as he was tickled.

When Bonnie finished tickling him, she realized how compromising the position she was in was. When she tackled Freddy, she pinned him to the same corner she was in. She was half kneeling, half leaning with her knees in between his legs. She had been holding down his chest with one hand and tickling him with the other until he was unfocused enough to use both. Her blush was unmistakable. Freddy noticed her embarrassment and got up to change their positions. They stood up face to face. Bonnie placed the hat back on his head. "So," Freddy started, "did you enjoy stealing my hat." He rubbed the back of his head. Bonnie grinned,

"Why yes, I did. I think I'll enjoy stealing it in future as well." She said, planting a kiss on his cheek. He faintly blushed. Bonnie was right. He did love her. As Freddy turned away to exit the kitchen, Bonnie rushed up behind him and snatched away his hat again. Freddy groaned and said,

"Are we really going to go through this again?"

"Sorry _Fweddy Bear_!" Bonnie called back to him, laughing, "You should get used to it!"

"Ugh! BONNIE!" Freddy yelled, and ran after the bunny.

 **The End (for now ;) )**


End file.
